test
by GaskTask
Summary: nope


(a/n): I'm gonna be writing one piece for a while, I've got a really good plot for this one.

(Y/n)'s p.o.v.

"Luffy! Can't you move your rubber ass aside?! My legs hurt!" I shouted at my young captain while we're both crammed in a medium barrel "hey! It's not my fault you're so fat!" Luffy shouted back pushing me against the other side of barrel "fat?! Ok, one more mention about my Weight and you're gonna get it!!"

But while we were bickering we didn't realize that a ship was already catching us out of the sea

"PIRATES!!! PIRATES ARE COMING!!!!"

"Ow! Was it really necessary to throw us on the deck like that?" I rubbed my sore knees in pain

A cannonball suddenly hit the ship wich resulted in rolling our barrel somewhere down the ship , we hit a couple of obstacles and I broke a couple of bones , at one point we finally stopped rolling "glad that's over..." I sighed adjusting my mask "uh, hello?.." a new voice said "wow, that's one big barrel, I wonder what's inside of it" Luffy grinned ready to jump out of the barrel

"Oh, it's our favorite Coward here, trying to hide from all the action again?" Some guy said "NO! I'm just rolling this barrel of beer to you guys!" The same kid that came said sounding scared "ah great! I was just starting to get thirsty!" Another guy joined in "no you can't! If alvida knows she'll kill us all!!", "She won't if you don't tell her... right?" Intimidating the kid he didn't say anything

"Hnng, this sucker heav- AAAAHHHH" a fist suddenly teared through the top of the barrel sending the pirate through the ceiling into the sea "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MENTIONING MY WEIGHT?!" I stepped out of the barrel remains towering over the two pirates "AAAAAAHHHHH ALVIDA!!! " both pirates ran out "shit, now's that fat bitch gonna be on our asses" I muttered turning around seeing Luffy stretching and a boy with pink hair and skin pale as deaths bones (mostly because he's scared shitles) "hmm? Hey boy listen, if you're not here to fight scram before I throw you as a snack to seakings" I scoffed leaving both boys in the kitchen , "now let's deal with Alvida"

[Before we continued here's how your armor looks Like]

[Meanwhile on the deck]

"CAPTAIN!! THIS IS BAD!!' both pirates came on the deck as alvida turned to them annoyed "yeah?! Then out with it!" Both pirates answered by parts "they came from inside the barrel!!!, Two horrible monsters!!" Alvida then threw her club at them hitting the pirate behind them sending him into the sea "o-one of them is coming here, he's a bounty Hunter" alvida raised an eyebrow "a bounty Hunter hmmm?"

[Back to (y/n)]

Climbing up the ladder I could already hear the pirates walking around the ship with treasure in they're filthy hands "let's see, alvida where are you... Ah bingo!" Fully revealing myself on the deck I sneaked up on alvida ready to kick her but somehow she was faster and hit me with her club through the floor down "ow... , hey Luffy, can you take it from here, I'm gonna take a nap" I waved lying in the splinters "(y/n)!, Hey! No one's gonna beat my nakama!" Was the last thing I heard before passing out in the splinters

[Timeskip]

*Several hours later*

"Yaaawn , I slept well!" Stretching my back I stood up looking around "hmm, how did I get here?" I saw a small town and a marine base in the distance "huh, weird" jumping out of the boat I walked through the town getting weird looks from people "LUFFY? LUFFY! WHERE ARE YYYYOOOOUUUU?!" I yelled getting impatient and bored from being alone , just as I was ready to let out another load of shouts , at the marine base happened an explosion Wich cought my attention "definitively Luffy"

I then walked through the town to the marine base, when I looked over the wall I saw Luffy and the infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro fighting against axe hand Morgan "interesting, he's not as strong as I thought but, he'll do" I pulled out a syringe from my syringe holster and snuck behind Morgan, before tackling him to ground I gave Luffy thumbs up , plunging the syringe into Morgan's neck I filled the whole syringe with his blood and jumped off of him towards my crew "hey, I'm (y/n), first mate of the crew" Zoro introduced himself shaking my hand with a iron strong grip Wich I gladly returned "hey! THIS IS NOT OVER YET!!" We turned back seeing Morgan back on his feet while holding the spot on his neck where I plunged the syringe with his normal hand "I've got what I came for, guys, your turn" letting them fight I walked into a small restaurant "hey, do you have something to drink?" I sat at a table and a young woman came to me with a bottle of sake "here's your drink sir!" I pulled out some beri and placed them on the table, "sir, would you mind if my daughter talked to you for a bit?" I chuckled opening the bottle and taking a sip "alright, call her in" she thanked me before shouting "Rika! Come here!" Moments later a small kid with brown hair entered the room "oh! Hello sir!" She smiled coming closer as Ririka went back behind the counter, "hey little one, what's on your mind?" I asked while taking a sip of my drink "can you tell me some adventures from the sea?" I chuckled "well, if you want I can tell you about my adventures in the Grand line" her eyes sparkle saying "woah! You really were in the grand line?!" And as I continued to tell her about my adventures she suddenly asked a question I wasn't ready for

"So mister, are you married?" I choked on my drink "*cought* *cought* I... , That's a difficult one, it's sort of complicated" she nodded understanding "what's her name?" She inched closer "sorry kiddo but, that's a classified information I cannot reveal until the author allows me to-..."MEAT! GIVE ME MEAT!!" Luffy's voice boomed across the restaurant as he entered in with Zoro "I take it that you've beaten Morgan?" Luffy nodded "it was boring... Now, MEAT!" me and Zoro sweatdropped at our captains behavior and let it happen.

After we were chased off the small town by the Marines and waved goodbye to Coby the future admiral we sailed to find a navigator, but for now we'll have to rely on my navigation skills "okay so, uhhh if I'm not mistake we should soon arrive to uhhh , damn these small letters" I squinted my eyes trying to read the name of the town on the map, not noticing a shadow coming closer "uhhh (y/n)?" I raised my hand "not now I'm- *gets grabbed be two claws* AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Both Luffy and Zoro yelled my name in shock "gum gum PISTOL!" A fist collided with my face "LUFFY YOU IDIOT" Zoro shouted with shark teeth punching him over the head 'guess it's on me' I sighed before pulling out the syringe with Morgan's blood , and injected it into my wrist like drugs, "shape shape metal jaw!" A purple mist surrounded my body, when it dissapeared Morgan was in my place "huh?!" Zoro grunted confusedly while Luffy smirked , "DIE!" I chopped the birds wings and fell down into the water with it

Zoro's p.o.v.

'must be another devil fruit user' I thought "oh no (y/n)!! I'll save you!!" Luffy then proceeded to jump into the water leaving me shocked and angry "IDIOT! YOU CAN'T SWIM!!" I placed my swords down and dived into the water to save my new nakama.

[Timeskip]

(Y/n)'s p.o.v.

Finally arriving at orange town we stepped out of the the now bigger boat we took from 2 members of the buggy pirates, "this town looks, empty" I nodded at zoro's comment and we walked around the town , as we strolled around I suddenly sensed several people heading our way "Luffy i- " I was cut off by Luffy rising his hand "I sense them too" we looked at each other before nodding.

"You better give us the map back bitch!" Grunted one of the buggy pirates with sword in hand chasing after a girl with shoulder length orange hair, the ground suddenly stopped in front of us

"Oh hey captain Morgan! *walks over to (y/n)* thanks for coming to save me!" She said with a happy smile Wich I returned with death glare that could kill a seaking in a second, then she ran off "they're all yours!"

After the mysterious girl was out of sight the buggy pirates stared at the three people in front of them "w-what are we g-gonna d-do?" One of the pirates said shaking looking at us, mostly me...

Luffy sends a small wave of conquerors haki Wich resulted in making the pirates fall to the ground unconscious foaming at the mouth "what the-" Zoro started but was cut off midsence by luffy "Shishishi! Did you see that (y/n)?!" I chuckled with a nod "but you nearly knocked out Zoro too anchor, you still need to train" after that Luffy shouted at me for calling him anchor the girl from earlier showed up on a roof

"Wow, you're really as strong as they say Morgan" the girl said in awe before looking at Zoro and Luffy "huh? Who are you two?" I pointed behind myself "my captain and our swordsman Zoro" at this point the girl had a question mark above her head "what?!" I rolled my eyes saying we should take it inside , and to make luffy something to eat since he won't stop whining about being hungry.

"So tell me exactly, what the hell is going on?!" The girl shouted "yes before that, let's get introduced, shape shape revert!" The purple mist has once again covered (y/n) as he stepped out back in his normal self "I'm (y/n) (l/n)" , "Monkey D. Luffy! *Chews on the sandvich*" luffy said with his trademark grin, "Roronoa Zoro" Zoro replied simply

The girl was pale for one second staring at (y/n) before shaking her head with wide eyes "I'm n-nami, and what the hell was that?!" Luffy stepped in front of nami "it's devil fruit powers! I ate the gum-gum fruit making me a rubber man, while (y/n) here ate the shape-shape fruit making him a shapeshift man!" Nami was taken back a little 'a devil fruit? Here in East blue?! What the fuck!' nami thought In shock

"Hey, are you a navigator?" Luffy asked looking at the rolled up map in nami's grasp "*smirk* yep, I'm the most skilled navigator you'll ever met" Luffy jumped from his seat excitedly "cool! You could be our better navigator, we've been looking for one in a while. A tick mark appeared on (y/n)'s masked forehead as nami smiled "really?" Luffy nodded "sure! I-" nami cut him off with a frown "NO, hmph I suppose that means you're pirates" nami said carelessly "yeah, I made a solid promise to the guy that gave me this hat, that I form a crew and become the greatest pirate ever!" Luffy said with happy smile but nami wasn't too happy about it at all , she slammed her hands on the table and looked at us with glare "there's nothing I despise more than pirates , I only love berries and tangerines!" Nami shouted at us with venom dripping from her voice

"Come on! Be our navigator!" Luffy whined "I said no" nami said with anger "your loss" i sat back down beside luffy picking up half loaf of bread "guess all the berries from the bounties we are gonna collect will be just lying around the ship, oh well" I nudged Luffy a little and thankfully he catched up on it "yeah, with that much berries we could buy an entire island" Luffy sighed winking and me , nami on the other hand was shaking for a little before turning around "well, I might consider joining you but only in certain conditions" luffy looked at her with hope "really?! I'll do anything!" Nami smiled deviously "well I want you to come with me to pay a little to buggy the pirate!" Nami said before tying luffy with a rope "really? You just want us to put that punk in his place? He's not even worth to be used with my devil fruit" I said bored , nami was taken back a Little , "shishishi! Reckless as always (y/n)!" Luffy laughed "you're one to talk lu,... we should head out now, those fuckers ain't giving up soon" I was about to head out only to be stopped by nami holding my arm "no wait! Buggy got a whole crew! You won't be able to defeat them all! Let me and "our" Captain take care of it" I sighed nodding "alright kids, have fun" I opened the door for them leaving only me and sleeping Zoro in the house "great..."

[5 minutes later...]

"Captain buggy!! I he news for you!" A... Seriously guys , how do I describe... Uh... A dark skinned guy shouted running to buggy "grrr, what is it?!" The guy pointed to a side "the girl who stole our chart is back, and with a prisoner" buggy shouted in shock before nami approached buggy with tied up Luffy in front of her "I've captured your thief captain buggy!"

[On another building...]

"Hmm, big nose sure is loud, I wonder how no one recognized him being on Roger's crew" I sighed cursing under my breath while still watching the scene with buggy , nami and Luffy put into a cage "well he is a Monkey after all" I was then startled by Zoro approaching me "what are you watching?" I handed him the binoculars "idiots, look for yourself" i said while seating myself near the edge of the roof watching the clouds above me thinking about... Her...

"Heh, does Luffy always get in this much trouble often?" I silently nodded , noiticing my gloomy mood he sat beside me silently watching me "my little sister, haven't seen her ever since I left East blue... That was over ten years ago..." Zoro's eyes widened a little "wait, how old are you?" I

Tilted my head a little "43, why?" Zoro was taken back a little "you're a grown man already, why join luffy's crew? I'm pretty sure you're strong enough to have your own crew" I sighed "I owe him, can't tell you what for but it's for something important he helped me with, plus period head told me to look over him" zoro nodded satisfied with the answer, "hey wanna a sip- *BOOM*

I raised up from the remains of the house I was sitting on , "grrr, that was my last fucking liquor"

Minutes later I was in front of the place where the cannon shot from

"This must be it" I said to myself before jumping on top , when I arrived it was a chaos , buggy raging , his pirates trying to calm him, Luffy is about to be shot by a cannon and nami is burning her hands against the fusing rope "I thought I could have a little break" I grumbled before covering my right arm completely in armament haki before casually knocking the cannon in the side , Wich made it explode "(y/n)?!?" Nami shouted in suprise covered in Ash while Luffy laughed "oh, there you all are" Zoro said with a slight suprise in his voice "what?! You were right behind me!" I shouted before turning to buggy who was now standing few meters away from me "hey red nose, wanna brawl?" I asked with a snug smile ready to tear this fucker before luffy shouted "sorry (y/n), but this is my fight!" Then he used armament haki bazooka to knock me out cold

After fight

When i woke up I rubbed my eyes under my mask and sat up seeing the others standing around me "well?" I asked "well, we won" Zoro replied cleaning his swords off the blood "yeah! We were just waiting for you to wake up!" Luffy shouted happily "where- where's the big nose?" Nami placed one bag full of treasure and pointed to the tied up body parts "right there, not sure what should we do with it" my eyes darkened for a moment "guys, how about you go to the ship already? I think I dropped one of my charts" nami raised an eyebrow but shook it and took the rest of the bags with her leaving just me and buggy alone

I approached his unconscious tied up body , "no regrets" pulling out my black saber I stabbed it through his neck , leaving him to choke on his own blood...

"Now, let's find the fruit..."

To be continued...

(A/n): hey guys, it's been a while huh? I'm glad to write again


End file.
